How to Top from Bottom
by RukawaGF
Summary: Delic x Psyche. With the Durarara! DVD 9 on sale, 'Psychedelic Dreams' OST2 came out, causing a ruckus and chaos to the fandom. Psyche tells Delic that Psyche tops because Psyche's name comes first. Delic proceeds to prove to him wrong.
1. Track 01: Senpai Kouhai Relationship

**Title:** How to Top from Bottom: DelicPsyche Dreams

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Delic x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Psyche telling Delic that Psyche _tops_ because Psyche's name comes first in "Psychedelic Dreams" Delic proceeds to prove to him how _wrong_ he is.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note: **

**Psyche and Delic are characters based on pixiv(dot)net, a Japanese art community like deviant art. Psyche is Izaya in white and pink fur coat outfit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST1" and Delic is Shizuo in white and pink suit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST2." Psyche's general personality is opposite of Izaya, cute and innocent, while Delic's personality is still being created by the fandom (mostly right now, he's a playboy type) **

_Thank you and enjoy_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Track 01: Senpai Kouhai Relationship **

"Wa… wait, Delic! I… I think you misunderstood me here," Psyche stuttered as he watched Delic coolly play with his ipod.

Psyche's wrists were tied with Delic's black necktie and his white pants and pink boxers were down by his ankles, exposing his small budding erection. His shirt rode up to reveal his pale chest covered with fresh hickeys.

"Oh no, not at all senpai. I understood you clearly from the start." Delic smiled as he connected both their headsets to his own large radio that acted as the hub. Then he connected Psyche's ipod to the hub too.

"I'm glad yours have a microphone function as well as a vibrating setting, senpai. This will be fun, don't you think?" Delic smiled gently though to Psyche, it was anything but!

"D-Delic, I take it back! All of it! Just… don't… nnngh…!" Psyche moaned as his 'kouhai' started to insert the small make-shift vibrator inside his perky entrance.

"Now, now senpai. Relax. I promise, I'll make sure it'll feel good." Delic licked Psyche's twitching erection as his finger continued to nudge the vibrator inside the raven-haired man.

There was nothing Psyche could do but try to hold back his moan as Delic raised his legs high in the air.


	2. Track 00: Being Tall Doesn't Mean

**Title:** How to Top from Bottom: DelicPsyche Dreams

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Delic x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Psyche telling Delic that Psyche _tops_ because Psyche's name comes first in "Psychedelic Dreams" Delic proceeds to prove to him how _wrong_ he is.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note: **

_Psyche and Delic are characters based on pixiv(dot)net, a Japanese art community like deviant art. Psyche is Izaya in white and pink fur coat outfit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST1" and Delic is Shizuo in white and pink suit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST2." Psyche's general personality is opposite of Izaya, cute and innocent, while Delic's personality is still being created by the fandom (mostly right now, he's a playboy type) _

_Thank you and enjoy_

_

* * *

_

STOP!

BACTRACK TIME!

**Track 00:**** Being Tall Doesn't Mean You're Uke! I mean…**

With the Durarara! DVD 9 on sale, the second OST, 'Psychedelic Dreams' came out, causing a ruckus and chaos to the fandom.

The commotion started with…

"Hold it right there Delic!" Psyche said as he roughly grabbed Delic, the noob to the fujoshi world, yet untainted by the fandom. Yet.

"There's something you and I must tackle before you enter the Durarara! kink meme!" Psyche glared up.

"First thing's first. I'm the senpai! Also the name is PSYCHEdelic Dreams, so I top!" Psyche puffed up his chest like a peacock with inflated ego.

Delic quietly observed his 'senpai' with a quiet countenance as he puffed his pink musical notes into the air. A slow smirk spread on his lips.

"I thought there were plenty of kouhai topping_ senpai_ in the fandom." Delic emphasized the word 'senpai,' with a Cheshire cat's grin.

"!" Psyche bit his lower lips and spluttered. "So… so what?"

"And I thought the real rule of seme-uke is the height." Delic took a step forward as Psyche reflexively took a step back.

"So, so what if you're taller! Doesn't mean you get to be the seme in this relationship!" Psyche scrunched up his lips.

"Right. _Senpai._" Delic teased as more pink musical note clouds joined the air.

Angry, Psyche grabbed Delic's pants and yanked it down to embarrass him further. Delic stared half surprised and half amused.

"Oh yeah? I bet you have a small…" Psyche's grin melted away as it was replaced with chagrin.

"J-just because you have a bigger _cock_ doesn't make you a seme either!" Psyche practically cried as tears welled up, trying his very best to keep his _'seme status'_.

Delic observed his senpai just a few more seconds, as he pondered briefly what he should do with this situation at hand. Then he smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, senpai. I agree with you there."

"Y…you do?" Psyche looked confused for a second but a slow smiled formed his lips.

"Yes, I do senpai. It's about how you _use_ it, not the size, am I right?" Delic leaned forward and his smile broadened.

Psyche decided that he felt an aura of danger emanating from his tall blond kouhai. But he nodded quietly.

"Th-that's right! It's about how you use it!"

"Then… let me show you, how I use mine, _senpai._" Delic smiled innocently as he yanked his black tie loose.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_963Q-karin: Yes. there was a long voting system. Some of the names they suggest were Delio which is Delic + Shizuo. lol. It was nuts on twitter too, I saw some japanese pixiv artists still talking to each other until 3am in the morning. LOL..._


	3. Track 02: Seme Gets To Be the BOSS!

**Title:** How to Top from Bottom: DelicPsyche Dreams

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Delic x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Psyche telling Delic that Psyche _tops_ because Psyche's name comes first in "Psychedelic Dreams" Delic proceeds to prove to him how _wrong_ he is.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note: **

_Psyche and Delic are characters based on pixiv(dot)net, a Japanese art community like deviant art. Psyche is Izaya in white and pink fur coat outfit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST1" and Delic is Shizuo in white and pink suit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST2." Psyche's general personality is opposite of Izaya, cute and innocent, while Delic's personality is still being created by the fandom (mostly right now, he's a playboy type) _

_Thank you and enjoy_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Track 02: Seme Gets To Be the BOSS!**

"So tell me _senpai_," Delic continued. "How does a seme act again?"

"Well… you… ummm… you get to boss people around…and order the uke what to do…" Psyche squirmed uncomfortably as Delic continued to push in his own ipod inside him. He could never look at his ipod the same way.

"Alright… and?" Delic smiled, which only made Psyche even more nervous.

"You… nnghh… initiate… sorta… and make sure your bottom feels good?" Psyche wasn't sure who's topping who anymore. Though he was the one teaching Delic about being seme, his situation looked as if he was the uke… 'Why do I so fail at this…' Psyche moped inwardly.

"And… what does my senpai want?" Delic smoothly asked as he licked Psyche's ear.

"Nngh… no… not my ears! I'm sensitive there!" Psyche shivered as Delic kissed him.

"I thought it's better to kiss the sensitive spots." Delic didn't stop his assaults.

"I… I said stop! Not… not there!" Psyche flinched away as his face flushed into a pinker shade.

"Alright, where else then, senpai?"

"… must I tell you?" Psyche whimpered.

"Ah, but you're the seme aren't you? How do I know where to kiss you if you don't tell me?" the blond gave his senpai an amused smile.

"You can untie me first," Psyche grumbled.

"No, the tie stays." Delic's smile didn't waver.

"How about my ipod?" Psyche asked half hopeful.

"No, the vibrator stays too." Delic's smile continued to stay firmly in place.

Psyche winced at how his kouhai renamed his ipod as 'vibrator.'

"I'll gladly give you more kisses though, senpai. So tell me," Delic held Psyche closer. "Where do you want me to kiss you?" he asked with a husky breath.

"But… you already started kissing me," Psyche whined.

"But I want to hear you tell me, senpai," Delic cupped Psyche's face, his lips just hovering over the pink flesh. "Besides, if you don't tell me, how do I know where you want to be kissed? Perhaps you do want more on your ears?"

"Ah… no! Erm…" Psyche fumbled for words due to his embarrassment.

"…. My lips please." Psyche whispered shyly.

Delic complied to his wish and lightly kissed his moist lips.

"And where else?"

"Mmm… my… neck too?" Psyche realized a split second late, maybe he should have asked more on the lips. Then again, he wasn't sure if he wasn't allowed to request the same thing twice, even if there were no rules against it. Psyche's head was too fuzzy with euphoria, he couldn't think straight.

Being seme was so hard.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Awww... you guys are all so sweet~ Thanks for giving this pairing a try though it's so new, I doubt anyone would know them to even ship them lol_


	4. Track 03: Turning You On

**Title:** How to Top from Bottom: DelicPsyche Dreams

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Delic x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Psyche telling Delic that Psyche _tops_ because Psyche's name comes first in "Psychedelic Dreams" Delic proceeds to prove to him how _wrong_ he is.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note: **

_Psyche and Delic are characters based on pixiv(dot)net, a Japanese art community like deviant art. Psyche is Izaya in white and pink fur coat outfit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST1" and Delic is Shizuo in white and pink suit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST2." Psyche's general personality is opposite of Izaya, cute and innocent, while Delic's personality is still being created by the fandom (mostly right now, he's a playboy type) _

_Thank you and enjoy_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Track 03: Turning You On**

Delic licked Psyche's porcelain neckline and sucked hard to make the creamy flesh pink. He smiled as he was rewarded with a low moan.

"Do I have your permission to kiss your chest?" Delic asked though his lips were already trailing downwards.

"Y…yes," Psyche stuttered a response as he leaned back against the wall.

But instead of his chest as Psyche expected, Delic started to lick the pink nipple that instantly hardened under his tongue.

"Wa-wait! Stop! Not there! I said the chest, not my… my nipples!" Psyche's cheeks burned as he was forced to shamefully say the word 'nipples.' Just saying such a_ suggestive _word made him uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Delic feigned a sad face. Psyche gulped.

"B… Because I'm sensitive there too."

"I see," Delic sighed as his lips came up to connect with Psyche's in a deeper kiss. Psyche moaned as he parted his lips and gladly welcomed Delic's tongue.

However Psyche's relief was short lived as both of Delic's hands came up and twirled around both of his nipples, massaging them gently.

"Mmngh! Mmn!" Psyche tried to protest but Delic only smirked as he continued his devious kiss, his fingers still pinching the nipples, pulling on them between his fingers. Psyche flailed about, trying desperately to tell his kouhai to stop while his erection only grew harder with arousal.

When Delic finally pulled away, Psyche's eyes were half-lidded, his lips swollen from the sucking, his nipples bright pink and his erection fully hard with a pearl of precum on its head's top.

"I thought I said you can't touch me there!" Psyche gasped and complained when his lips were finally released.

"Ah~ I must have misunderstood you. I thought you meant I can't kiss you there." Delic smirked as he placed the headset on his head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Psyche looked worried as Delic placed his own headset on his head too.

"Making you feel good, senpai." Delic smirked as he pressed 'play.'

Immediately a surge of vibration whirled inside Psyche, forcing the man to gasp and writhe.

"T-turn it off!" Psyche yelled as he squirmed, which only made his ipod sink in deeper.

"I can't hear you senpai~" Delic sang, though Psyche could clearly hear him _perfectly fine_.

"This is amazing. I can hear your muscles contort inside you senpai. You must be pretty tight," Delic continued to say as his amused eyes and his piercing deep gaze made Psyche shiver.

"S-stop Delic! Wait, d-don't! Haa… nng…"

"Wow, senpai. You sound really incredible inside." Delic's eyes widened and grinned even wider as he focused on listening to Psyche's ass vibrate. Psyche helplessly moaned in embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you," Delic's mischievous eyes gleamed as he lowered his head in between Psyche's legs.

"Wait! Delic! No… I,…-ngh!" Psyche gasped out loud as Delic's mouth opened and swallowed him whole.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Tsukasa: but psyche is trying? 8DDDD pfff_

_963Q-karin: i love writing fluff! thank you!_

_Akari Tokita - Undine: shocked. these are such short 3 chapters XD_

_kazuha: thank you *hearts_

_PsychedelicDreamer: I LOVE YOUR NAME LOL! Ah Tsugaruzaya. very true. wonder why *sad_

_Mitsuno: lol yeah everything backfires on Psyche hahaha. my delic is... kinda... i dunno cliche... but i'm glad you like him lol_

_Uphill Both Ways: ROFL! Actually... i'm the op for that prompt, where i posted on the meme going (I want izaya to have an ipod up his ass with vibrator and microphone) but no one filled it so I kinda filled it myself here sigh... coz i saw that picture on pixiv (back when they didn't even name him as psyche yet i don't think? lol... i dunno, it was long time ago in part 1) but yeah since it got buried there, I thought i might as well fill it if no one else is willing to write kinky smuts sob... more people need to write kinky smuts... (pokes at you some more *hearts* )_


	5. Track 04: I Want to Hear You

**Title:** How to Top from Bottom: DelicPsyche Dreams

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Delic x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Psyche telling Delic that Psyche _tops_ because Psyche's name comes first in "Psychedelic Dreams" Delic proceeds to prove to him how _wrong_ he is.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note: **

_Psyche and Delic are characters based on pixiv(dot)net, a Japanese art community like deviant art. Psyche is Izaya in white and pink fur coat outfit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST1" and Delic is Shizuo in white and pink suit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST2." Psyche's general personality is opposite of Izaya, cute and innocent, while Delic's personality is still being created by the fandom (mostly right now, he's a playboy type) _

_Thank you and enjoy_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Track 04: I Want to Hear You**

Delic sucked hard as Psyche squirmed under him, still protesting as the blond pretended he couldn't hear a single word, though he secretly enjoyed hearing his 'senpai' moan, "No… ngh… Delic… Aaah… don't, I… I can't take it anymore…"

They both could hear Psyche's butt squeeze hard on the vibrator. It sounded a bit squishy as Delic continued to lick the shaft up and down, sucking hard as he pulled up and his hands forcefully spreading apart Psyche's legs.

"No… I can't… I'm gonna…" was all Psyche could manage before his body constricted and came hard inside Delic's mouth. The blond sucked hard, lapping up all the cum as Psyche's legs tangled themselves around his neck.

Psyche watched in shock as Delic pulled out and smiled as a long string of cum still connected from the swollen cock to his lips. Then he poured the unswallowed cum back onto his hand. Psyche swallowed drily, his erection twitched again at the sight.

"I like how senpai tastes." He smiled as he inserted a digit of his sticky finger inside Psyche's vibrating entrance.

"Wait, what are you-" Psyche started but Delic cut him off smoothly.

"Since it tastes so good, I should share it with you shouldn't I, senpai?" And with that Delic leaned forward to kiss Psyche again.

Psyche moaned again as Delic's tongue forcefully entered his mouth. He could taste his own slimy discharge as well as feel Delic's wet finger deeply probe him. It all made him uncomfortable and ashamed even as his body heated up even more with every single touch. It embarrassed Psyche even further as he could _hear_ Delic's finger inside him.

By the time Delic pulled away, both of them were breathless.

"Did it taste good senpai?" Delic asked.

"N… no…" Psyche murmured, half in tears. His mind didn't even register that Delic could strangely _hear_ him again, even though he was conveniently deaf to his 'orders' earlier.

"Senpai… I love hearing you," Delic whispered as his fingers scissored inside Psyche now. Psyche didn't even know when the second finger entered him.

"P-please stop, Delic…" Psyche whimpered, though again those words fell deaf ears to Delic.

"I want to hear you more, senpai." Delic whispered as he pressed his own cock near Psyche's entrance. He didn't even have to unzip his pants and lower it since Psyche did that for him earlier.

"Delic… don't… we shouldn't…!" Psyche cried out, though Delic took no notice of them. Instead he carefully pulled out his fingers and his hands held onto those petite hips.

"Senpai…!" Delic called out as he started to enter, feeling the heat envelope around his needy erection greedily.

"Delic… aaah!" Psyche buckled and whimpered as he felt himself stretched further. They both could hear Psyche's muscle stretch as Delic's cock entered to meet up with the vibrator.

"You feel… amazing senpai…" Delic continued to thrust in deeper and deeper, while Psyche's hands squirmed as he tried to release them free.

"N… ngh… no… no I don't…" Psyche moaned, a small drool leaking out from the corner of his lips.

With one final thrust, Delic buried himself, pushing in the ipod even deeper. Both of them cried out loud from that sensation alone.

His breath harsh, Delic looked deeply into Psyche's eyes and said, "I want to hear your rhythm senpai. Please, you'll allow it, won't you?"

Despite the fact that Delic's cock was already buried inside Psyche, the raven haired man no longer had the heart to refuse when his kouhai pleaded him with a heart-felt wistful look.

Psyche nodded hesitantly in confirmation.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_963Q-karin: hehe... Psyche probably can never win. _

_PsychedelicDreamer: I can't wait to see you write about Tsugaruzaya!_

_Uphill Both Ways: Aww... i still want someone to fill it? ;;; Thank you for writing delic fic too! it was lovely and amazing and i exploded into one of those super novas! _

_Akari Tokita - Undine: I love naughty seme. Gives me excuse to write more naughty smutty fics? lol_

_Mitsuno: it's probably because I used to be ashamed to say that word too. /bricked lol_


	6. Track 05: Making Melodies In My Heart

**Title:** How to Top from Bottom: DelicPsyche Dreams

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Delic x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Psyche telling Delic that Psyche _tops_ because Psyche's name comes first in "Psychedelic Dreams" Delic proceeds to prove to him how _wrong_ he is.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note: **

_Psyche and Delic are characters based on pixiv(dot)net, a Japanese art community like deviant art. Psyche is Izaya in white and pink fur coat outfit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST1" and Delic is Shizuo in white and pink suit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST2." Psyche's general personality is opposite of Izaya, cute and innocent, while Delic's personality is still being created by the fandom (mostly right now, he's a playboy type) _

_Thank you and enjoy_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Track 05: Making Melodies In My Heart ~ **

Finished with the prelude, Delic pulled out partially only to reenter again, both of them groaning in unison in a small pianissimo. The blond crescendoed to a steady beat, his breath panting as he stared down at his senpai who writhed under him. They both could hear the sound of Delic's cock stretching and pulling, as well as the sound of their own throbbing heart beats meld together harmoniously.

"_Nnnghh…_" Delic gritted his teeth as he moved passionately and Psyche spread out below him moaning encouragingly, his mouth parted as he panted harshly.

"D-Delic…" Psyche stuttered his name as he could feel the small vibrato intensifying in his body.

"Does it… feel good, senpai?" Delic asked, as his sharp thrusts searching for his sweet spot.

"Ye-yeah… _aaah!_" A small yelp told Delic that he had finally found his pleasure point and started to punctuate his thrust to that particular spot.

"D-Delic… _aaah..!_ N-noo… no-not there…. _aaah!_" Psyche continued to moan louder and louder, each time Delic accented on his prostate, feeling even more embarrassed at the squishing sound that his walls made as Delic's hard erection pummeled into him.

"Ah… b-but senpai… you sound so beautiful when you… moan…" Delic breathed harshly as he didn't stop his thrusting. "The way you tighten around me… makes such a beautiful sound…"

Delic leaned forward to lick Psyche's neck, which earned him another moan. "I love your rhythm and melody, senpai… I'm happy to stay as your supporting harmony."

"D…Delic… _nngh…_ if you continue… anymore.. I… I'm gonna…" Psyche grabbed onto the lapel of Delic's suit, clutching onto the front as Delic rode him hard.

"Oh god… I… I'm gonna…" Psyche squirmed as the embarrassing sound of the cock thrusting into him continued, the fiery heat driving him insane and the lower half of him just melting into his kouhai's passionate playing.

"Senpai… I… I want to hear you…" Delic stared into those lust-filled eyes, dazed with over-drive. "I want to hear you _scream_" Delic slammed himself in deeply with fortissimo, both of them crying out loud as the hot white cum burst from both of them, filling Psyche with his load while covering Delic with Psyche's semen.

Psyche whimpered when Delic fell on top of him, both of them breathless and very tired after their finale. Delic smiled lightly when he could still feel the light vibrato due to the ipod still turned on inside Psyche.

Delic pulled out carefully, watching his senpai gasp as he did so, his still flushed face adorable in his eyes.

And with that, Delic pressed the off-switch.

Finally their headset was silent.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_963Q-karin: Psyche? Win? Naaah~~ lol_


	7. Track 06: Bonus Track

**Title:** How to Top from Bottom: DelicPsyche Dreams

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Delic x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Psyche telling Delic that Psyche _tops_ because Psyche's name comes first in "Psychedelic Dreams" Delic proceeds to prove to him how _wrong_ he is.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note: **

_Psyche and Delic are characters based on pixiv(dot)net, a Japanese art community like deviant art. Psyche is Izaya in white and pink fur coat outfit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST1" and Delic is Shizuo in white and pink suit from the cover of "Psychedelic Dreams OST2." Psyche's general personality is opposite of Izaya, cute and innocent, while Delic's personality is still being created by the fandom (mostly right now, he's a playboy type) _

_Thank you and enjoy_**  
**

* * *

**BONUS TRACK: After 30 minutes of silence**

x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x

"Senpai…?" Delic asked after 30 minutes.

He watched as Psyche's chest rose up and down steadily, his soft eyelashes closed as he lay next to him sound asleep.

Making sure that his senpai was asleep, Delic brushed back those dark bangs to see more of his face. But the bangs fell back in place again.

"Psyche…" Delic whispered his name softly, afraid of waking him up.

Delic continued to watch as he smiled sadly at his tired senpai who had carelessly given himself up to him so easily.

"Psyche… do you think… if I were to have been release a bit earlier, earlier than Tsugaru… would the fandom have shipped you with me more?" Delic finger paused hesitantly at one lock of hair before he brushed back again.

Psyche did not reply as he continued to sleep.

His heart ached as Delic pulled his little senpai close and embraced his sleeping form.

"I wish I was released earlier Psyche… so I could have you as mine."

With that Delic too fell asleep, holding onto Psyche possessively as he dreamed of a man named Hibiya still trapped inside a crystal casing, waiting to be released in December.

- end

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hibiya will be Izaya's image song character. The song+art will be coming out on Dec 22nd. He is named Hibiya because the song is entitled 'Subarashii Hibi' (Originally by the band UNICORN). So yes, Hibi+Izaya=Hibiya_

_Thank you for reading *hearts*  
_


End file.
